


Doll

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Pet names can be tricky when you don’t really know someone all that well.  What happens when Bucky’s pet name for you starts to drive you crazy for all the right reasons?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Doll

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – Pet names can be tricky when you don’t really know someone all that well. What happens when Bucky’s pet name for you starts to drive you crazy for all the right reasons?

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 965

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"Hey doll? Pass the butter, will ya?" Bucky asked with a smile as he pointed to the dish sitting next to YN.

She felt the shudder go through her at the use of the pet name, but she was determined not to let it show. Since Bucky had joined them at the newly-rebuilt Avengers Compound in Upstate New York, he'd taken to using the pet name exclusively for her. She tried to pretend she didn't know why it bothered her so much, but that was only because she was stubborn.

Fighting alongside Bucky in both battles against Thanos and the Black Order she hadn't been the least bit bothered by his presence. But when he'd shown up one day with a brand new haircut that drew attention to his chiseled jaw, razor-sharp cheekbones, and soul-searing blue eyes, she couldn't help but be bothered. The fact that he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was crushing hard on him didn't help matters in the least.

Grabbing the butter dish she handed it over with a sugary-sweet smile. "Here ya go, Buckaroo."

She waited to see how he would react to her use the ridiculous nickname, but yet again she was disappointed. Her stubborn nature wouldn't allow her to just tell him that she hated the pet name he'd given her, so she'd devised a plan to use every pet name she could come up with until she found one that irked him as much as Doll irked her. So far, she hadn't found a single one and she'd gone through a dozen or more.

"Mail call," Sam announced as he walked into the common room and started passing out letters. "Looks like you could save fifteen percent by switching to Geico, Wanda."

"I don't think they offer the kind of insurance I need," Wanda quipped as she took the junk mail and floated it straight to the recycle bin with her magic.

"Here's one for Sergeant James B. Barnes," Sam said as he handed it over to Bucky. "It's from the VA. Maybe they've finally got your room ready at the nursing home."

"Ha, ha, ha," Bucky said as he snatched the letter from Sam.

All of a sudden, YN got an idea. "What's in the envelope, Sarge?"

In the blink of an eye, YN knew she'd finally hit the jackpot. Bucky's head shot up as his wide-eyed gaze met hers across the table. She knew she'd struck a nerve, but she had no idea why—and she didn't much care.

"It's nothing, doll."

Not knowing when to quit, she kept pushing. "They used your full name and rank, Sarge—it has to be important."

She saw his eyes grow dark and a thrill went through her. It served him right for using that condescending pet name on her for so long.

He held up the letter and glared at her. "It's just a pamphlet, _doll_."

"What kind of pamphlet, _Sarge_?"

His face started turning red and YN felt the urge to get up and do a victory dance.

"Don't call me that," he muttered under his breath.

"Okay, then," Wanda said as she rose from the table and motioned for Sam to follow her. "We need to go take care of some things. You two continue whatever it is that you're doing."

YN barely heard a word Wanda said as a wicked smile spread across her face. "What's wrong, _Sarge_? Don't like your nickname?"

"_Doll_." 

His tone of voice was laced with warning, but YN was far from caring. She shrugged and sat back in her chair. "You keep calling me Doll, I figured it was time I found a nickname for you."

"I already have a nickname," he said. "It's Bucky. Remember?"

"Oh, but that's what everyone calls you."

"And?"

"And?" she fired back at him. "I want a nickname for you that's just as annoying as the one you use for me."

His anger faded in an instant as hurt clouded his eyes. "You think I'm annoying?"

"No," she quickly assured him. "It's just that you won't call me by my name." She gestured to the door Wanda had just exited. "You always call Wanda and Maria by their names, but never me."

When YN saw the blush start creeping up his neck, she was momentarily confused. But then the truth of the matter hit her and everything started falling into place—everything but why Sarge struck such a nerve with him.

"Why don't you like being called Sarge?"

He dropped his head and began pushing his toast around on his plate. "That's what the dames used to call me back before. . ." He paused and nodded toward his vibranium arm.

"Okay." YN wasn't exactly sure what the problem was so she kept digging. "So, it brings back bad memories?"

Peeking up at her through his lashes, he sighed. "They used to flirt with me—called me Sarge."

Realization dawned, but then confusion set in again. "So, you don't want me to call you Sarge because it reminds you of when women flirted with you, or you don't want me to call you Sarge because you don't want to think I'm flirting with you?"

"I want you to flirt with me," he murmured.

YN wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly, but hope had her taking a chance. "You can call me Doll if I can call you Sarge."

Bucky's eyes grew wide as he raised his head to look her straight in the eye. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Only if it means you'll take me dancing like you did the dames back in the forties," she teased.

"It would be my pleasure, _doll_."

Her face broke out into a wide grin. "Then it's a date, _Sarge_."

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 343 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! How do you feel about Bucky calling the Reader Doll? The feminist in me knows I should hate it, but the fangirl in me is just a tad bit stronger! How do you feel about the new makeover Bucky got? There was some hate going around Tumblr and I just don’t understand why! We fell in love with Bucky Barnes when he looked like the WWII version of a Ken doll, so why all the uproar now? Have you seen the new set photos? I’m all about a clean-cut Bucky Barnes with the vibranium arm!! I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!_


End file.
